


Cake Cases

by PaperPrince



Series: Little Hearts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Childish Sherlock, Fluff and minor angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Older John, Slight Age Difference, Soulmates, Teenlock, Younger Sherlock, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“People are idiots.” He huffed, letting John take the bowl and spoon the mixture into colourful fairy cake cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Cases

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is 13 in this fic and John 16. 
> 
> But because there is not any sexual stuff in any of this series I don't personally think it needs a warning for underage in case anyone was wondering.

“I can’t believe she thought you were my nanny John! As if I need one of them.” Sherlock said frowning as he stirred the cake batter crossly. “Honestly she’s an idiot of a teacher, she saw our matching gloves and didn’t even realise!” He said accidentally splattering himself with the mix. 

“Yeah well of course she was surprised. We’re too young to have attended any meetings, although you would think she would have known the signs, she has a match herself after all.” John replied automatically wiping Sherlock's face clean with a tea towel. “And at least she didn’t assume we were brothers. I’ve been called Mycroft far more times than I'm comfortable with.”

Sherlock winced in recollection. “People are idiots.” He huffed, letting John take the bowl and spoon the mixture into colourful fairy cake cases. “Except for you of course, even though you did get a B in maths.” Sherlock said sprinkling a handful of chocolate chips over each cake with a smirk.

John ruffled his curls in playful annoyance. “Just wait until it’s your turn to do GCSE's then we’ll see how well you do. Although I suppose that’s a while away yet.” He says with a thoughtful smile as he removes his hand from the tangle of curls. He turns around in order to put on some oven gloves and as he does so Sherlock catches the look John has sometimes when he remembers just how little Sherlock is.

Sherlock fiddles with the kitchen timer curling up on his chair as he does so. “I wish I was older. We could do things, go places if I was bigger and no one would care.” He says impatiently watching the clock tick slowly in his hands.

“Its fine Sherlock, don’t worry about it.” John says feeling guilty for occasionally wishing it too. 

“Is it though?” Sherlock asks watching John put the cakes in the oven. Although young Sherlock can't help but be acutely aware that there are plenty of things John could be out doing like the other boys his age, things like parties and girls and kissing. Things John doesn't go do purely because of him and their bond. 

“Of course.” John tells him honestly, because even if it's difficult at times he does adore Sherlock. “You’re the best thing to happen to me." He says walking over to Sherlock's chair and crouching down beside it.  "And no matter what anyone says we’re quite fortunate to have found each other so soon. Some people go whole lifetimes without finding their other half but I’m glad I don’t have to. In the scheme of things three years is a tiny difference, we’re going to be together forever after all.” He says taking Sherlock’s hand and squeezing it softly.

Sherlock’s his face turns pink and he bites at his bottom lip. “I love you John.” He mumbles tucking his head down as he speaks.

“I know you do.” John replies smiling at the younger boy’s cuteness. “Now come on we’ve only got until three to make Mycroft’s birthday cake.” He says ruffling Sherlock's hair again. 


End file.
